My kinda Crazy
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Because of being a Vampire as well as the writer of a Vampire book series Danielle Blake has always felt like an outcast but what happens when she meets the god of mischief Loki/Vampire oc.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The title of this song comes from the Thompson Square song. I know it is weird having a vampire in the Marvel universe – but don't forget that the Director of the Avenger's movie is responsible for Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 1

Danielle Blake sat at her desk working on her latest vampire novel. "Vampires Will Always Lie", the sequeal to her first book, "Vampire Lies". She had always liked vampires, but now she liked them more because she was one. That's right, no one else in New York knew that. Her books came from personal experience. Of course, she had to make a few changes. Her hair was brown and curly, where as her character, Lily, had black curly hair. She wore glasses, and Lily didn't. Her eyes were hazel and Lily's were green. She wore turtle necks, knee lengths skirts, and high hells. She and Lily had that in common, as well as a few other things. Both of them had been lied to by a vampire.

It happened three years ago, on Halloween night. She had met Eric in her drama class. He was the guy that every girl liked, but she never paid him any attention. Danielle always considered herself to be different. It surprised her when Eric said he wanted to go to a party with her. She wanted to say no, but something inside told her to say yes, so she decided to go.

That night, she and Eric went together. At first, the night seemed ok; she became more sociable, although when she and Eric danced it was like he would not let go of her. She then broke up the dance and walked out the door. Eric came after.

"What's wrong, Danie? Aren't you having a good time?"

Danielle hated that nickname, "no, it's just that I don't think you are the one for me."

He then grabbed ahold of her and pushed her against a wall, "I could have had any girl at school, but I wanted you; so if you don't want me, that's fine. But I'll make sure no one else ever has you." Eric smiled, his eyes glowed red and fangs formed in his mouth. He sank his fangs into her neck and threw her on the ground. He walked away, leaving her lay.

Danielle had laid there for three hours. She came to her senses and got up. She walked home, still in pain and found ot she had a taste for blood ever since. She never saw Eric again, but the incident had given her some inspiration for stories. She decided to become an author.

Danielle needed a break, so she decided to watch TV for a while. She had heard about some strange things going on lately. She found herself bored with the news and decided to write some more. It was one o'clock in the morning when she finished her first chapter.

"Ok, so I need to find out where Lily will go next," she said. "Think I'll go out and take a walk for a while." She grabbed her notebook, put it in her bag, and walked out. Most nights were like this for her, but she didn't mind. Sometimes, she could stay out all night. No one would bother her. She then took out her iPod.

"Ok, so what do I feel like listening to," she thought, scanning through the country section. "Love and Theft," she decided and turned on the song, 'Angel Eyes'. She then put the headphones on and tucked the iPod into her bag. She then sat down on a bench and began to write in her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I know you are probably getting tired of hearing this line, but I've been a vampire going on three years now. I see girls walk by me everyday who all have boyfriends. I wish I could have that. I'm sick of writing about all this. I want to live out the dream._

_Danielle Blake_

It was true, she was getting tired of it. Sure her books made a lot of money, but she sometimes still felt like she had nothing. She had fans, but none of them knew what she really was. She then shook it off and got up from the bench. She walked and turned down a corner only to fined a crowd of people running. She then hid behind a wall. A man walked out of the crowd. He was carrying a weird looking stick in his hand. He had long dark hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a suit but that changed soon. She watched as his clothes changed, as if by magic. The suit was replaced by green and gold armor. The stick he was holding was now a glowing black. Now, she knew she would have to get a closer look, so she walked a little bit behind him. Nothing she had written in her books could ever compare to this. He was a beautiful sight. She then accidentally knocked something over. At that moment he then turned around and looked straight at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danielle felt frozen by his gaze. He then started walking towards her.

"Well, it looks like I've got myself a watcher." His voice had a dark tone, but it didn't effect her opinion of him.

"I'm not stalking you, I swear."

"Well now, let's talk then shall we? Kneel before me."

She didn't want to disrespect him, so she did what she was told and kneeled down on both her knees.

"Well, you are cooperative, aren't you? So tell me, my dear, what were you doing just now?"

"I just wanted to see what was going on and you caught my attention.

He began to circle her. "You are beautiful, what is your name?"

"Danielle."

"Well, I'm Loki, from Asguard."

"What are you?"

"Stand." And she stood up. "I'm the god of Mischief and soon I will be the ruler of the world."

"You want to rule this world?" Danielle asked, intrigued.

"Yes, this planet was meant to be ruled," said Loki.

"Well then, don't let me stand in your way," said Danielle and she started to leave.

"Oh no, my dear, I am not done with you yet, as a matter of fact. I don't think I will ever be done with you."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, but I have to get back home. I have a novel to work on," said Danielle.

At this, Loki sent a shot of blue light at her, but she used her vampire speed to run out of the way.

"Guess I'm too quick for you," she said.

"Oh my dear, no one can out run me," he said.

"I don't know, I think I can."

"Well then, let's play shall we?" He then shot another blast from his cepter. It missed her again. She seemed to vanish. He looked all around the room for her. "Oh Danielle, come out and play," but before he could react, something knocked him to the ground. To his surprise, she was on top of him.

"Looks like you just got pinned," Danielle said with a smile. He liked something about that smile. He could also see two of her teeth were longer than the others.

"Yes, it appears so, but not quite," he then flipped them both over so he was on top of her now. "You are the one who is pinned."

"I must congratulate you."

"What kind of creature are you?"

"Well, let me get up and I'll tell you." Loki did as he was told and got off her. Once they were both standing.

"Ok, here it goes...I'm a vampire," Danielle said, straightening her glasses.

"What's a vampire?"

"It means I'm not a human and I can't walk in sunlight, eat food, and I live off of blood."

"Hmm, interesting," said Loki. "What can you do?"

"I can jump really high, run really fast, and I am very strong."

Loki looked at her as if he was lost in thought. "Well it looks like you will be of more use to me then I thought."

"Wait, you want me to help you take over world?"

"Yes, and if you don't come with me willingly, I will force you," he said.

"Oh, no need. I'll help you, but one question first..."

"Yes?" he said, turning to her.

"Do you want to get some coffee first?"


	3. Chapter 3

This song is by Tim Mcgraw. I own nothing except Danielle.

My Kind of Crazy

Chapter 3

Loki turned back to her, confused, "What is this, _coffee_?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to show you," she said, already walking ahead of him. She was beginning to trust him more. She led him to a coffee shop. "Come on," she said, as they walked in together. "Good morning, Nance," Danielle said to the woman behind the counter.

"Ah, Miss Blake! I just got done reading your latest book. Any plans for another one anytime soon?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm in the middle of writing on now," said Danielle.

Loki was confused. "What's she talking about?"

"Well, what can I get you?" Nancy asked.

"Well...um, two mochas," said Danielle. The lady handed it to her and she paid for them. She and Loki then sat down. Some music was playing in the coffee shop:

_She said her name was a hand-me-down_ _name_

_From the side of a family that long ago came_

_Over here on a boat from somewhere in a Spain_

_Sounded to me just a little bit strange, I guess_

_But I have to admit_

_It felt good on my lips _

Loki took a sip of his coffee. "It's excellent," he said to her.

"I love this song," she said.

_She tipped the DJ to play her favorite song_

_A Spanish little number that was rockin' on strong_

_She grabbed me by the sleeve_

_And said let's go and get it on_

_By the second chorus I was singing right along with it_

_I don't know what it means_

_But it felt good on my lips_

_Oh oh oh I want to go crazy_

_You can go crazy too_

_Oh oh oh I want to go crazy_

_Want to go crazy with you_

_Everybody say wow oh oh oh_

_How sweet it is oh oh oh oh_

_And it felt good on my lips_

"So, this ruling the world thing. How are you going to do it?" she asked.

"I have an army ready," said Loki.

"Oh, so is your army anything like you?" asked Danielle, sipping her coffee.

"Yes, they have powers just like mine, but I don't think we should discuss this in public. Do you have anywhere we can go?" he asked.

"Yes, I know where we can go. Follow me." She led him across town. "Come on, this way," she said as they walked into her apartment.

"You have a nice home," he said.

"Thank you." She walked into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, grabbing a blood bag out of the fridge.

"No, thank you," said Loki, sitting down on the couch. She then walked back in and sat down next to him.

"So, what wil we do first?" asked Danielle. She then noticed he was looking at her book.

"Did you write this?"

"Yes, I based it off of what happened to me," she said.

"Oh really, tell me what happened?"

"Well, I went out on a date with this guy. He was a vampire and didn't know. Well, I blew off our date and he went crazy. I've been 23 ever since. I express myself through these books."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," he said. Loki then put his hand under her chin and said, "you have really beautiful eyes." And, without warning, he kissed her. Danielle was shocked, but she kissed back all the same. She couldn't remember the last time she was actually with a guy. Sure, she brought guys home, but they never made it through the night. She had promised she would never date a human again, but Loki wasn't human.

"So, is this part of our plan?" she said, breathless, as he kissed her neck.

"No, this is our break from thinking, my dear."

"Ok, ok." Before she knew it, they both were pinned against the wall. "Hope we aren't moving to quick," Danielle said.

"My dear, when you try to take something over, nothing moves to fast."

"Good point," she said and continued to kiss him. She then jumped up, taking him with her. Now they were on the ceiling.

"Well, quite the acrobat, aren't you?" said Loki.

"You have no idea," said Danielle.

"My turn," said Loki. He then used his magic and moved them over to the other wall.

"Wow, good move," said Danielle, twirling them around and wrapping her legs around his waist and caused them both to fall back on the couch.

"Well, you seemed to have pinned me again."

"Are you going to do something about it," Danielle taunted. He flipped her again, her legs still around him. "Ok, I guess you win again," she said.

"Oh my dear, I always do," he said, climbing off her. She sat up and straightened her sweater, hair, and skirt.

"Wow, you really did a number on my hair."

"Well, to be fair, you did a lot worse to mine," said Loki, fixing his own hair.

"So, where do we stand now?" she asked.

Loki gave her another confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are we dating? Am I just a one night stand?" she asked.

Loki then turned to her and took her hand. "Oh Danielle, like I told you earlier, I will never be done with you."

"So, what do we have? A relationship or what are we and how do I fit into your plan?"

"Well Danielle, I want to test your loyalty first. Then I will decide," said Loki.

"Decide what?" she asked.

"If you will be my queen," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 sorry its been a while iv been bisy with my Sherlock storys

Danielle told Loki he could sleep in her room, since she hardly sleeps in her bed. Her bed was there in case she ever needed to fall down on it. Loki asked, "So this is where you sleep?"

"Not really, I spend most of my nights on the couch" Danielle said.

Loki asked, "Why is that?"

Danielle answered, "Well, with the whole vampire thing you don't really have much use for one."

She the began pulling the curtains closed. "I'm sorry I can't let sunlight get in," Danielle stated.

Loki questioned, "Danielle, what will happen to you if it gets in?" Loki sits down on her bed.

Danielle answers, "Then I'll burn!" She then walked over to her stereo, grabbbing her Cassie James CD and putting it in. She then started dancing. She was making a show of waving her arms and spinning around. Loki watched her sway. He had never seen a woman do this before. She was quite the site. Danielle's brown wacy hair was waaving around. "Come on," she said offering Loki her hand.

He suddenly realized that she was asking him to join her. He then then took her hand. "Here, take this hand in mine and the other around my back," she directed while arranging his hands around her.

Lokie asked,"What happends now?"

Danielle answered, "Now we just sway like this." He then let her quiet him.

Loki said, "I'm sincing you're unhappy with your life. Please tell me everything about you."

Danielle had laid her head on his shoulders and had closed her eyes. She replied, "Well, I've wanted to write since I was 10 or 12 years old. I had parents who didn't believe in me. They even ended up disowning me."

Loki replied, "Oh I'm sorry to here that." He was starting to get tired as he held her close.

Danielle pulled away, "Well looks like someone needs a nap."

Loki repled, "Yes, I suppose I do." He walked over to the bed.

"Ok well good night then," Danielle said as she walked back into the living room. She then laid down on the counch. She tried to sleep, but thoughts of Loki ad his scent were in her head. Gosh she loved his scent. Danielle closed her eyes. She awoke later to a craving for blood. She remembered that she had some in the fridge from a guy she killed three nights ago. Her thoughts distracted her to her room where Loki was sleeping. He was beautiful. His long, dark har was lying around him. His breath was slow and steady. She heard the sound of blood pumping in his neck. Danielle had to fight the urge to, as her fangs emerged. She forced herself to resist and backed out of the room. She then ran to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. She then bit into the bag and sighed to catch her breath. When she was done, she tossed the bag in the trash.

Danielle then went back to the couch and collapsed. Danielle thought to herself, "Ok, so I now have a God sleeping in my bed. So what to do with him and how can I help him with his plan? What if those girls that used to pick on me could see me now?" She was so lost in thought that she screamed and fell on the floor. "Ouch, good thing I can't feel the pain," she exclaimed.

"Now Danie," she said, "he isn't sure yet if he wants you." But, she was the only one who could call herself that. She always hated it when classmates said it, but maybe if Loki said it she wouldn't mind. She would maybe talk about it with him once he woke up. Loki and Danielle or Danielle and Loke. Whichever way she thought it sounded great. She then closed her eyes and imagined herself in a black wedding dress, walking down the aisle to him.


End file.
